The present invention relates to a power supply and control unit particularly for submersed electric motors.
As is known, in order to reduce waste and improve extraction efficiency, the electric motors with which submersed pumps are equipped are increasingly often mated with electronic power supplies that allow to improve their management.
Electronic power supplies are generally constituted by static frequency converters and by control devices that allow to automatically manage the performance of the pump in relation to the requirements. In particular, they allow to modulate the speed of the pump as a function of water demand, allowing a significant energy saving and considerably reducing the stress of the pump, with consequent extension of its useful life.
In order to make such submersed electric motors compact and to reduce problems of electromagnetic compatibility, the electronic power supply is generally placed as close as possible to the electric motor and, in some commercially available models, is even incorporated in a single metallic jacket that includes both.
To facilitate the cooling of the electronic power supply, inside the jacket there are particular heat sinks whose shape is substantially complementary to the shape of the internal surface of the enclosure.
Those heat sinks are essentially metallic extruded members that are joined to the electronic components that are most subject to heating and are simultaneously rested against the internal wall of the jacket.
Although such construction is commonly used, it can nonetheless be improved.
It must in fact be noted that the contact between the heat sink and the internal surface of the jacket certainly cannot be perfect, and such imperfect contact affects the capacity to dissipate heat.
Also, with a traditional heat sink, it is not possible to simultaneously affect all the electronic components that during operation are subjected to a temperature increase.
Moreover, it must be noted that as a function of their characteristics, submersed electric motors have different dimensions. As a consequence of this fact, it is necessary to provide heat sinks with the most disparate sizes: a fact that is onerous both in terms of increase in constructive difficulties and in terms of cost increase.